1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device adapter having a base element, which has on its underside rail receptacles for attaching and making electrical contact with bus bars and supports on its top a attachment device, which is releasably fastened by a connecting device and has two parallel, spaced apart longitudinal strips for the connection with electrical devices or installation units.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A device adapter is taught by German Patent Reference DE 197 55 848 C2. With this known device adapter, longitudinal strips are placed on a top along the long edges of a housing base element and are snapped together with the base element by resilient snap-in tongues formed along the long edges, which protrude downward at the sides. In the snapped-in state, the snap-in tongues lie in recesses cut out of the walls at the long sides. The longitudinal strips each has rows of holes oriented perpendicularly with respect to the top of the base element, by which devices can be connected, possibly by suitable fastening elements. To remove the longitudinal strips, it is necessary to release the snap-in tongues from their engagement position, which is connected with corresponding difficulties.
A device adapter with longitudinal strips fastened laterally along the long sides of a base element is also shown in German Patent Reference DE 298 11 379 U1. A mounting element for connecting devices, which can be shifted in the linear direction, is attached to the longitudinal strips, wherein the connection can also be releasable, but wherein no detailed statements are made.